1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to methods for forming concrete in general, and specifically an improved method for forming concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is typically made from cement powder, other cementitious material such as fly ash, and aggregate particles of various sizes including sand and gravel. Cementitious materials are typically mixed together with water to achieve a pourable viscous liquid. This liquid is then poured into a mold. Typically, the mold is vibrated to facilitate filling and settling of the wet mixture in the mold. The water hydrates the cement particles, initiating a chemical reaction. The concrete hardens as a result of the chemical reaction.
Cement powder typically contains calcium oxide (CaO), silicon oxide (SiO2), aluminum oxide (Al2O3) and other compounds that react with water to form hydrated compounds or hydrates. The formation of the hydrates results in a stiffening of the mixture, which continues until the concrete fully hardens. The hardening process also results in the formation of a lattice or crystalline type structure.
Cement is also commonly combined with aggregates such as sand and gravel to form a durable and hard mixture. The cement powder incorporates the hard aggregate particles into the lattice, forming a strong and rigid structure. The usage of aggregates decreases the amount of cement powder required and strengthens the finished concrete product.